fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
ISPC02
Beautiful Hope! Cure Serenade's Magical Concert! (美しい希望！キュアセレナーデの魔法のコンサート！ Utsukushī kibō! Kyua Serenāde no mahō no konsāto!) is the second episode of Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ and the 635th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Major Events * Umino Hitomi transforms into Cure Serenade for the first time. * Cure Serenade performs Serenade Echo for the first time. * Utau, Kiyomi and Asami make their idol debuts. * Hisakawa-sensei and Lilith make their first appearances. Synopsis The episode begins with the teacher, Hisakawa-sensei, beginning homeroom, but Asami wonders where Utau may be. Kiyomi, who sits behind Asami, quietly reminds Asami that she and Utau share a dorm, but Asami replies that Utau went out for a run, and she hasn't seen her since. Just then, Utau runs into homeroom, and Hisakawa-sensei starts scolding Utau, saying that an idol must never be late for anything, not even for classes. Utau apologises sheepishly, and the students begin to laugh. Cadence is outside the window, and sighs while saying that she's worried with just Utau. Later that day, Utau and Asami are in the lesson studio, dancing to a song. Utau accidentally slips, and groans about how being an idol really was hard work. Asami laughed, saying that even Kotone, whom Asami calls "Murasaki-senpai" was probably as clumsy as Utau. Utau grumbled, but then Kiyomi walked into the studio. She said that Utau would be a fun idol to support, and then quickly asked if she could perform with them for her debut. Utau agreed, and Kiyomi smiled, saying that both Utau and Asami needed some dance lessons. Kiyomi then turned on the music, and started to dance. Utau and Asami was stunned at Kiyomi's talent for dancing, and unbeknownst to the three girls, Umino Hitomi was outside the lesson studio, watching them. Hitomi smiled, and said to herself that even though idols can shine alone, they shine brighter with other idols. Hitomi then walked away. Meanwhile, a 10-year-old girl is shown playing the violin, while Antaeus bows behind her. While playing the violin, the girl says that she is most displeased that Antaeus failed to lure out a Top Designer, and Antaeus stated that he was merely distracted due to the appearance of Cure Harmony. The girl, who is revealed to be Lilith herself, says that Antaeus must prevent the awakening of the other three legendary Pretty Cures, and Antaeus thanks Lilith, then disappears. Lilith stops playing the violin, and looks at the dark sky. She mutters about how she hates music and dreams so much, and says that she wants an Aria dress as soon as possible so she could achieve her goal. Later, Utau, Asami and Kiyomi are outside the school, with Utau and Asami tired from dancing. Kiyomi laughs, and says that every idol should learn how to dance, and Utau said that she was shocked at how hard dancing was. Asami smiles at Utau, but just then, from the corner of her eye, Utau sees Hitomi walking towards a car. Utau calls to Hitomi happily, calling her "Umino-senpai". The three girls run to Hitomi, and Hitomi greets them politely. Asami couldn't believe that she was meeting the "Nereid of Television". Utau and Kiyomi are a little confused at the name, and Asami explains that in Greek mythology, a Nereid was a sea nymph who possess outstanding beauty. Hitomi says that it's no wonder why Kotone has favoured Asami so much, and Asami blushes. Hitomi then gets into the car, and says that she had better be going, as she doesn't want to keep the director waiting. Hitomi shuts the door, and waves as the car disappears from sight. Utau, Asami and Kiyomi continue waving, and Kiyomi asks if anyone was hungry. The three girls then walk to the entrance of the school. A little while later, Hitomi is getting ready for the filming, but as she ties her hair up into a high ponytail, she sees three glittering cards hidden in her makeup box. Hitomi pulls out the cards, and sees that the cards have pieces of clothing on them, and at the top and bottom of the cards, there were "Idol Star Pretty Cure♪" and "Cure Serenade - Basic". Hitomi was both surprised and confused, and began to wonder what this meant. Someone then shouted that they were ready on the set, and Hitomi stood up, and walked to the set, leaving behind the cards. Hitomi is acting in the drama "Pearl Detective", and in the filming of the drama, Hitomi (as the main character, Shinju) is fighting the criminal, and Hitomi then ducks and uses her legs to knock the criminal off his feet. Hitomi then pulls out handcuffs and arrests the criminal, saying that no evil-doer can get past the Pearl Detective. After filming, the staff claps, and the director says that Hitomi truly is one of the greatest teen actresses around. Hitomi thanks him, but the director then asks why Hitomi chose to star in a show that included fighting. Hitomi said that even though she dislikes the idea of fighting, many dramas nowadays have fighting in it, and as an actress, she must participate in it as long as it's fake fighting. As the director and Hitomi continue talking, Antaeus appeared, and some of the staff back away from him. The director walked over to Antaeus, and demanded that he leave immediately. Antaeus refused, but then summons a bell, and he jingles it around, creating horrible music. The director falls to his knees, covering his ears. The director then falls unconscious, and turns into a monster known as a Namida! The staff then runs away screaming for help, and Hitomi hides under a bench. Just then, Utau runs onto the set with Cadence close behind her. Utau then transforms into Cure Harmony, and begins to fight the Namida. Hitomi watches, shocked, but then remembers the cards that Utau was holding, and also remembers that she found cards like those. Hitomi then runs to the dressing room, and picks up the cards. Just then, Cadence flies in, and she explains that since Hitomi had found the basic cards of Cure Serenade, she was to become a Pretty Cure. Hitomi said that although she hates fighting, she would definitely do it for the sake of the world, and suddenly, there was a glow in front of Hitomi's chest, and the glow changed into an Idol Bracelet. Hitomi grabbed the Idol Bracelet, and then transformed into the legendary warrior, Cure Serenade! Cure Serenade ran to help Cure Harmony, and Cure Harmony was shocked that Hitomi had become a Pretty Cure. Together, the two Cures managed to overwhelm the Namida, and so Cure Serenade turned the rainbow dial on her Idol Bracelet, which then causes the scene to be turned into a concert. Cure Serenade then performed "Serenade Echo" to purify the Namida. Cure Serenade then catches the unconscious director, and Antaeus disappears, frustrated that a second Pretty Cure had appeared. There was a glow in front of the director's chest, which materialized into Star Cards. Cadence explained that these Star Cards were from the brand Bright Future, and it was the Cosmic Queen Dress. Cure Harmony said that she was so happy that "Hitomi-senpai" had become a Pretty Cure, and said her catchphrase. Cure Serenade smiled at Cure Harmony, and that being a Pretty Cure would be fun. That night, Utau is writing in her diary, and said now that Hitomi-senpai was a Pretty Cure, things would go to a whole new level of fun! She also said that she wondered who the other two Pretty Cures may be, and what they're doing now. She then explained that she, Asami and Kiyomi have now had their debuts as idols, and now they can focus on their respective idol talents and try to become famous like their upperclassmen. She finishes the entry by saying that it was time for her to not only focus on being a singer, but as a Pretty Cure too! Characters Pretty Cure * Aihara Utau / Cure Harmony * Umino Hitomi / Cure Serenade Mascots * Cadence Villains * Antaeus * Lilith * Namida Secondary Characters * Mizuno Asami * Amaterasu Kiyomi * Hisakawa-sensei Trivia * The opening card features Cure Serenade in honour of her birthday. Gallery Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ Category:Idol Star Pretty Cure♪ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997